Cat eyes meet tiger eyes
by endy-love
Summary: well, this is my first fanfic, with Nelly and Luara, two girls of my imagination P
1. Chapter 1

**The new girl appears**

This is my first fanfic, so I don't know if you'll like.

Obs: I do not own Black Cat but I do own Nelly and Luara.

**Train's PoV:**

It was a dark nigh. I was in another sweeper mission, in a restaurant. Believe or not, my target was a vampire. Yes, a vampire, named Luara. I didn't believe in the paper, but there was: Luara, vampire. Reward: 1.000.000 yen. It was pretty high, so I took this mission just for fun and money. I really wanted to know if this was really serious. A vampire?? Man, you don't see this kind of thing every day.

So, there I was. In the restaurant, in the air duct... well, a very large air duct, so I could stand up. At least, I wouldn't have to crawl. What a relief...

"So, here I go..."

**Nelly's PoV**

It was a party for me, with my friends... and the vampire... Oh, shoot! The vampire... Well, my friend's girlfriend is a vampire, Luara,... I don't like vampires, but well...

We were eating when I heard something above us. Pat... Pat... Pat... Someone is walking over there. I went curious about that.

"Um, I'll go to the toilet, okay, guys?" I said

"Okay!"

So, I went to the toilet. I saw na entry to an air duct.

'A-ha!'

I jumped at that entry and entered.

'Ouch, my head...'

I stood up and started to walk.

'Hm... Let's investigate!'

So, I started to search the noise's owner.

End of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed! If not... *takes Train's gun* HAHA!

Train: hey! give my gun back!

Me: no! bwahaha!

Train: Hades!! nooo!!

=P Just kidding...

Let's see what happens on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The meeting**

Me: I don't own Black Cat

Train: But she owns Nelly!

Nelly: O_O

Train: …. hehe...

Nelly: -chases Train with a blade- HA-YAAAA!!

Me: …..... okay....... Let's begin.

**Train's PoV**

I was walking, searching for the vampire.

I really couldn't believe it was really a vampire, that kind of things doesn't exist!

But it was real. Oh, boy, very real.

I started to walk backwards to don't get surprised by someone.

Gess what? I was surprised by someone.

And what a beautiful someone!

**Nelly's PoV**

I was walking backwards when I bumped on someone.

I turned around and I saw a pair of yellow cat-like eyes staring at me.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

BANG!

He shot at me, but luckily he missed. The bullet made a little cut in my face.

"Oh, my! Sorry, are you ok?" he ran at me to see my little cut.

"I-it's ok.... It's just a little cut..." I said. Then I saw it. The gun. "What are you doing here with a GUN?"

"Well... I'm on a mission."

"What are you?"

"A sweeper."

**Train's PoV**

Two beautiful, brighty, light blue eyes. I couldn't resist. Eyes of a tiger.

"What are you going to do?" that girl asked

"I'm here to capture someone... hehe, a vampire, if you want to know... hehe, do you believe that?"

She gasped

"A... vampire?" she asked, a little scared.

"Heh, yeah!"

"Get out of here. Now." She really surprised me.

"Wha.... Why?"

"I know that vampire! She's a cold hearted assassin that can read our thinking. And she must be reading ours now."

"Whoa! She can really do that??"

"Yep, and you have to run now cuz she must want to kill you."

"But..."

"NOW!!"

"Huh, what are your name??"

"Nelly."

"Ok, I'm Train!" When I said my name, she went to the place that she was on the beggining. Nelly...

**Nelly's PoV**

I came back to my friends.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!"

".... Wait, where's Luara??"

"Dunno!" my friend said

Oh no...

I went to the air duct again and ran to the place where I met Train.

Oh shoot.

Luara was laughing and Train was laying on the ground, suffering in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"

"Oh, me? I'm just watching his pain! You know that I can make people suffer in agony, right? Hohoho!" She said, evilly.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

I held Train in my arms and glared at the evil vampire.

"What?? He wanted to capture me! Even know it's impossible! Hahaha!"

"Grrrrr...." I was furious.

Then I put Train on my back and ran to the exit, carring the poor boy.

Boy? No, he couldn't be a boy. He was a man. And he was heavy!

"Hah... hold on... hah.... Train..."

"... Nelly? You... saved me?? Why??"

I felt my light skin turning red.

"Uh... well... it's because... um... because I don't like when she hurts people! That's it!"

"Oh, I see..."

Then I put him on the ground and searched for any wound.

"You ok?"

"Yep, she just made me feel agony..."

"I hate when she does it..."

"So, um... what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'll come back to my friends and you.... do what you want, whatever..."

"...o..kay..."

Then I came back to my friends... again...

"You love that guy, don't you?" Luara asked

"NO WAY!"

But in fact I really had a feeling for him.

Me: haha! End of chapter 2!!

Nelly: is there another chapter?

Me: um... no...

Nelly: WA-HOO!!

Train: why are you happy?

Nelly: I'm exausted... you're heavy!!

Train: hey!

Me: hehe... well, wait fot the next storie!

=]


End file.
